ffxiclopediafandomcom-20200213-history
Corsair/Equipment Guide
Notes * Items link to HQ versions, however you can always use the NQ item. Most gear listed is focused on Range enhancing, AGI, or MAB gear. * At level 20 Corsair/Ninja gets the Job Trait Dual Wield, this will allow an extra boost to Ranged Accuracy through the ability to wield a 2nd dagger. ** COR20/RNG10 through COR59/RNG29 will automatically grant Accuracy Bonus I (Ranged Accuracy +10), while COR60/RNG30 through COR95/RNG47 will grant you Accuracy Bonus II (Ranged Accuracy + 22). * Remember that some of the gear listed only works with a certain sub (either /RNG or /NIN). * Rare, Exclusive and/or Augmented items will be in italics. * Items in bold are for /WHM or /WAR and are only listed up to 30, because /RNG, /NIN, or /RDM become much more useful after level 30. **Past 30 if you require more MP gear please refer to a mage guide. *Trial of the Magians guns are not listed due to the many required trials and variations, if you would like to see them please visit the Marksmanship Trials page. * Format borrowed from Beastmaster Equipment Guide. ** If you would like to add more to this chart you may. ~ Cerberus:Saboro ** Last updated 2/14/12 Corsair Equipment Chart Level 1-9 Level 10-19 Level 20-29 Level 30-39 Level 40-49 Level 50-59 Level 60-69 Level 70-79 Level 80-89 Level 90-99 Dice By Level Corsair basic recommendations at 99 Below is my some recommended info to help out those who seek it. With most guides becoming less and less updated, I figured I would not do the same. *Total dice cost for all dice (excluding Corsair's Roll which is free from unlocking Corsair) is 1,676,627gil. Food *Pot-au-feu +1 - If your having problems hitting monsters with ranged attacks, grab this cheap food for more accuracy and attack. *Red Curry Bun +1 - If your having no problems hitting monsters with ranged attacks, boost that damage with this food. *Squid Sushi +1 - This is the food for both ranged accuracy and some agi to assist in your Quick Draw Accuracy. Cards *All cards can be picked up from Jajaroon in Nashmau at (G-7) for 48 gil for a single card (1 shot) for a total of 4,752 gil a stack (99). **Cards can be stored in a Card Case, like Ninja Tool Bags or Ammo Quivers. You can trade 99 cards and a Carnation to Nokkhi Jinjahl to make a Card Case. *Trump Card Cases can be picked up from Jajaroon at the cost of 10,000 gil. **A Trump Card can be used in the place of any elemental card. (Note that the Trump Card will NOT overwrite a basic elemental card. IE. having a Fire Card and a Trump Card in you inventory when Fire Shot is used, the Fire Card will be used first.) Bullets *Orichalcum Bullet - This is your new favorite overall bullet offering both MAB and damage greater then anything you've had before. *Omphalos Bullet - This is your new best friend for Quick Draw, make sure you macro it out for anything that isn't Quick Draw or be ready to fight Akvan again for it. *Steel Bullet - This is your cheaper damage dealing bullet. While Oberon's Bullet have more damage and range accuracy, you will be paying for every bit of that in gil. **Synthesized with Alchemy (48) and Smithing (30). *Bronze Bullet - This is only for those magical weapon skills Leaden Salute and the much loved Wildfire. **Synthesized with Alchemy (38) and Smithing (13) or a stack can be obtained every 24hrs from the Bronze Bandolier. Roll Enhancing Gear *Commodore's Tricorne +2 - About 31%-33% of the time you will receive supercharged roll bonuses even if you don't have that job in your party, but this only works on level 64 and under rolls. *Desultor Tassets - If augmented with it, can provide your Phantom Roll Recast a 5 sec reduction. *Luzaf's Ring - Increases your Phantom Roll and Double-Up area of effect from 8' to 16'. *Navarch's Tricorne +2 - Enhances your Blitzer's Roll by 3%. *Navarch's Frac +2 - Enhances your Tactician's Roll by a static 1tp/tick. *Navarch's Gants +2 - Enhances your Phantom Rolls by 10%, increasing the duration of each a total of 30-40 seconds (depending on your Winning Streak merits). Also enhances your Allies' Roll by 5%. *Navarch's Culottes +2 - Enhances your Caster's Roll by 10%. *Navarch's Bottes +2 - Enhances your Courser's Roll by an unknown value at this time. Quick Draw For more in depth Quick Draw information, please refer to COR Quick Draw Guide by Arekkusu. (Guide is a bit outdated on gear, but getting updated) The formula for Quick Draw is: 2*(Gun base DMG + bullet base DMG)*(1+(MAB/100))*(staff bonus)*(Day/Weather Bonus) *My recommendations are below for straight up damage and remember to bring the appropriate cards with ya. Main: *Elemental Staves - Only on matching day or weather, unless using Wildfire then stick with a Vulcan's Staff. *Acinaces - Only to save a bit of cards, staves will always deal more damage. Sub: *Elder's Grip - Only MAB grip. Ammo: *Omphalos Bullet - Best bullet for Quick Draw. *Orichalcum Bullet - If you shot your Omphalos or can't ever get Akvan to give 1 up use this. Head: *Pandinus Beret - Highest MAB. *Corsair's Tricorne +1 - Adds 10 damage straight to your Quick Draw. *Blood Mask - If your lucky to get it augmented with "Quick Draw" ability delay use this. Neck: *Artemis' Medal - MAB/MACC vary so only worthwhile on Full Moon. *Stoicheion Medal - This is your best friend for constant use, unless its a full moon. Body: *Mirke Wardecors - Only if augmented with MAB and "Quick Draw" ability delay -5. Hands: *Schutzen Mittens - Gives TP from Quick Draw shots of 2.5%. Waist: *Aquiline Belt - Only MAB belt for Corsair currently. *Elemental Obis - Only on matching day or weather. Legs: *Blood Cuisses - Only if you got lucky with augments and got MAB. *Nimue's Tights - 4 MAB. *Desultor Tassets - Only if augmented with 4 MAB. *Denali Kecks - 3 MAB. *Navarch's Culottes +2 - Only if you can't get any of the others above. Feet: *Navarch's Bottes +2 - Best piece if using Wildfire directly after for the 20% boost. *Commodore Bottes +2 - If your just shooting to do damage with Quick Draw, then these are the only MAB feet for Corsair currently. Back: *Forban Cape - Only MAB back for Corsair currently. Earrings: *Novio Earring - Highest MAB. *Hecate's Earring - 2nd highest MAB. *Moldavite Earring - 3rd highest MAB. *Strophadic Earring - 4th highest MAB. Rings: *Demon's Ring - Only if augmented with MAB from Abyssea - Tahrongi brown chests. *Zodiac Ring - Only on matching day. *Stormsoul Ring - Otherwise boost your Magic Accuracy with this. Wildfire Only possible from an Armageddon(90, 95, 99, 99-2), a Bedlam +1(+2, +3), or the final trailed bedlam, Mollfrith. Wildfire deals fire elemental magic damage and is unaffected by weapon or bullet base damage. Its modifiers are AGI and MAB. A simple rule of this is about ~ 2 AGI > 1 MAB. A simple formula (not 100% accurate) for Wildfire is: (478.5 + 4.8*AGI - 2*Enemy's INT)*MAB To calculate exact damage the formula for Wildfire is: * (Lv + 2 + floor(@ * floor(AGI * .6)))) + * (Your AGI-Enemy INT) Formula done by Kirschy and Yinnith The best current gear is placed at the top of each section. Atma: Fire Affinity *Atma of the Smoldering Sky (+30) *Atma of the Lone Wolf (+30) Magic Attack Bonus *Atma of the Ultimate (+50) *Atma of Hell's Guardian (+50) *Atma of the Beyond (+30) *Atma of the Baying Moon (+30) Main: *Vulcan's Staff - Perfect for fire affinity, magic accuracy, and damage bonus. *Acinaces - Rare drop from T3 VNM Maere. Vulcan's staff will always beat this in damage. Sub: *Elder's Grip - Only grip that has MAB without it being a latent or a chance. Possible spoil from Veridical Conflux 15. *Reaver Grip +1 - Highest AGI available. *Rose Strap - For better TP. *Fire Grip - Bit of fire magic acc. *Wise Strap - 3% possibility for 10 MAB. Ammo: *Orichalcum Bullet - Will provide a boost to damage, but at the cost of your gil. *Bronze Bullet - Save yourself some gil and take a lower bullet since bullet damage is not calculated in. Head: *Thaumas Hat - Highest MAB and AGI hat rolled into 1 badass piece. *Pandinus Beret - Rare spoil from T1 Voidwatch Malleator Maurok, or be prepared to pay some gil for this MAB hat. *Ocelomeh Headpiece +1 - Highest AGI available, but will cost you lots of gil to either make or purchase. *Navarch's Tricorne +2 - 2nd highest AGI available. *Athos's Chapeau - Has less MAB then the Pandinus Beret, but is only other hat with MAB currently for Corsair. Rare spoil from T6 Voidwatch Gaunab. Neck: *Artemis' Medal - MAB/MACC vary based on moon phase, can get upto 10 MAB, and it drops from Cannered Noz. *Stoicheion Medal - Rare spoil from T5 Voidwatch Gwynn Ap Nudd, or be prepared to pay some gil for this MAB neck piece. *Uggalepih Pendant - Somewhat complicated requirements, but offers 8 MAB in return. *Genesis Locket - Rare spoil from T3 Voidwatch Kholomodumo. *Navarch's Choker - Drops from Piasa. Body: *Athos's Tabard - Highest AGI available, rare spoil from T6 Voidwatch Botulus Rex. *Loki's Kaftan - 2nd highest AGI available, drops from Turul. *Mirke Wardecors - If augmented with MAB a good alternative. Hands: *Alruna's Gloves - Highest AGI available and is a possible spoil from Veridical Conflux 11. *Schutzen Mittens - 2nd highest AGI available and drops from Raja. *Thaumas Gloves - Tied for 2nd highest AGI. *Athos's Gloves - Less AGI then the 2 above but does offer the bonus of elemental weapon skills damage increasing depending on day. Rare spoil from T5 Voidwatch Smierc. Waist: *Sveltesse Gouriz - Highest AGI available and is a possible spoil from Veridical Conflux 4. *Aquiline Belt - Drops from Iratham. *Karin Obi - If you have the time to farm the organs and its fire day or the rare fire weather your in, this is your best friend. Legs: *Ambusher's Hose - Highest AGI available and drops from Karkadann. *Navarch's Culottes +2 - Tied for 2nd highest Agi available. *Kacura Subligar +1 - Other pants that are tied for 2nd highest Agi available *Denali Kecks - Good old favorite from 40th floor of Nyzul Isle. Feet: *Navarch's Bottes +2 - Highest AGI available. *Scopuli Nails - Tied for 2nd highest AGI available and possible spoil from Veridical Conflux 13. *Athos's Boots - Other set of boots that are tied for 2nd highest Agi available, rare spoil from T4 Voidwatch Lancing Lamorak. *Commodore Bottes +2 - Only pair of boots that Corsair gets that has MAB on it, from Trial of the Magians. Back: *Forban Cape - Possible spoil from Veridical Conflux 5. *Navarch's Mantle - Drops from Kutharei. Earrings: *Novio Earring - Good old favorite from sea, the Aura of Adulation drops from Jailer of Love or be prepared to pay some gil for this. *Hecate's Earring - Drops from Rani. *Moldavite Earring - Drops from Mysticmaker Profblix. *Strophadic Earring - Rare spoil from T3 Voidwatch Aello. Rings: *Stormsoul Ring - Highest AGI available. *Arvina Ringlet - Offers AGI and some Magic Accuracy if your having resists, possible spoil from Veridical Conflux 12. *Demon's Ring - Possibly augmented with MAB from Abyssea - Tahrongi brown chests.